1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable cross-patterned pull-handle and a bag having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable cross-patterned pull-handle having a folding means adapted to be folded or unfolded so that the pull-handle can be installed in a reduced installation space while ensuring that the length can be variously modified, as well as a bag having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, bags are used to contain documents, clothes, or other types of items and carry them conveniently. Bags come in various sizes and shapes according to the purpose of use or the type of items to be contained.
Among bags, suitcases are used during long trips to contain a number of items in a compact manner and carry them conveniently.
A conventional suitcase 1, as shown in FIG. 1, has a number of wheels 2 on the lower portion so that it can be transported conveniently, and a handle means 3 mounted on a lateral surface.
The handle means 3 is mounted on a lateral surface of the interior of the bag 1 so that it can be retracted/extended. A support means 4 is positioned inside the bag 1 and is provided with a storage space so that the handle means 3 can retract into the space. The handle means 3 has a number of tubes 3a connected to each other so that it can extend/retract and can remain fixed by the support means 4 in a stepwise manner.
When the bag 1 is to be moved, the handle means 3 is extended upward near the waist of the user, and is grabbed by hand to slant the bag 1 relative to the ground. Then, the bag 1 is moved while the wheels 2 roll.
However, the handle means 3 mounted on the bag 1 according to the prior art has a problem in that, as shown in FIG. 1, the support means 4, which extends from the bottom of a lateral surface of the interior of the bag 1 to the top, occupies a large installation space, which can otherwise be used to contain more items.
Furthermore, the length of the handle means 3 is conventionally adjusted in two or three steps, and there are limitations in extending the handle means 3 in conformity with varying physical sizes of users.